One of the most important developments over the last few years has been the application of high speed jet-in-air sorters to discriminate particles and cells that are only subtly different. As but one example, flow cytometry can be used to separate X from Y bearing sperm. While it is in this context that some properties are discussed, it should be understood that this is only one example of a broad range of applications. Sperm sorting has been applied now to cattle, horses and pigs and may be used with various other animals. In this one application, the intent may be to obtain viable and motile sperm from semen or perhaps even be to guaranteed the sex of off-spring that are created when a sexed sperm may be inseminated into a female of a species. The requirement may be to improve animal husbandry. For example, in cattle where dairy is the main product, females may be preferred or even in beef, the male may be the desirable selection.
Subtle differences can even be quantitative, for example, sperm may not express surface antigens that are indicators of the presence of X or Y chromosomes. However, X bearing sperm may have a larger mass of genetic material. A dye, such as Hoechst, may have the property of binding to DNA. As a consequence, light emitted by X bearing sperm, when ignited by ultra-violet laser, may be slightly brighter and this can be used as a discrimination to sort and separate the sperm.
Subtle differences can also be due to flow cytometer geometries as well. In the sperm example; mammalian sperm are generally paddle shaped and when they pass through a flow cytometer they can have a random orientation. This orientation may obscure the differential light coming from the X and Y bearing cells. Consequently, a cytometer may have a specialized orienting nozzle that can use a hydrodynamic effect to orientate the cells to a reasonable degree.
A bivariate histogram may be collected, the parameters may be a forward and side angle fluorescence. A population may show the effect of orientation. A slight separation of two populations may make a drawing of a closed contour around each population difficult. A contour may be needed to establish a region that can be exclusively sorted.